SWAC of Chad being her admirer
by xoamberlouise
Summary: This is a multi-chapter sequal to my story, SWAC of an admirer! Enjoy, Read and Review!
1. So what happened?

SWAC of Chad being her admirer!

**In SWAC of an admirer:**

_Sonny got flowers from her secret admirer. But he turned out to be... Chad! So what happened after?_

Chad's POV:

"Chad, you're my admirer!" Sonny looked as if she could cry with happiness. And so could I, I'd just told her how I felt! The pressure was off. Or was it? I was just standing there, thinking all this to myself. But I wouldn't think about negatives. I loved Sonny, still do now and always will. She's my Sonshine.

"Yeah I am. I love you Sonny. Nothing will change that," I stared right into her chocolate brown eyes and knew she's the one for me. But I realised what I had said. I mentally slapped myself. Why had I told her I loved her? I knew she liked me, but what if she doesn't love me. But right then she said something which sent me into shock. I was sent into complete and utter shock, actually.

"I love you too, Chad"

_It's the strangest feeling in the world, to get exactly what you want. Yet it just feels so great. She loved me. SONNY LOVED ME!_

As I saw the pure love in her eyes, I couldn't help myself. I walked straight up to Sonny and kissed her. Kissed her with all I had. Fireworks exploded in my mind for one minute. As Sonny pulled away slowly, I was speechless.

She broke the silence that followed the kiss by saying "Wow Chad. You don't know how long I've been waiting for that."

I replied with all the love and kindness in me, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for a girl like you."

And at that moment, her cheeks became red as she blushed adorably. "Chad, I love you so much. I wish you could be with me forever. And you will be. But how are we going to break it to our casts?"

"First of all, love you too." Sonny chuckled quietly, "Second, I know. And third, I have no idea actually. But I don't really care what they think." I took Sonny's hand and gently led her to the sofa. And for hours, we sat there talking, laughing and being, well, adorable.

"Hey, Sonshine, I gotta go!" I told her, annoyed at my watch.

"Fine" she said.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good" That had a new meaning now.

And at that moment in time, the old, conceited jerk-throb was thrown to the ground and stamped on. OK, I'm bad at coming up with similes. Let's just say, I've changed.

*The next day*

Sonny's POV:

Life is so perfect. Chad loves me, I love him and we'll be together forever. I hope. Point is, we're together now and I'm just enjoying every minute of it.

"Hey Sonny, you coming to rehearsal or what," Tawni interrupted my thoughts of the night before.

"Yeah of course, just let me get my script!" I replied. I was deliriously happy, and I think Tawni detected that.

"Sonny, why so smiley," She asked out of curiosity. I panicked a bit. OK, a lot. I needed to come up with something.

"Oh I dunno, just got up on the right side of the bed this morning!" Lame excuse. But it did it!

After our sketch's rehearsal, Tawni, Zora and I headed to the cafeteria. We saw Chad sitting there, and he had the same look on his face that I had on mine. The look on our faces just spelled nervous, nervous of our casts finding out about us too soon.

"Chip" Nodded Tawni and Zora as we walked past. I shot him a wink, making sure no one else could see. He winked back, after saying "Randoms" back.

When we sat down I got a surprise.

In unison, Tawni and Zora asked "Why did you wink at Chad?"

Busted.


	2. Tawni knows

SWAC of Chad being her admirer

Chapter 2 Chad's POV:

I glanced over at Sonny; she was walking to sit at the So Random! table. She's won't sit next to me, unfortunately, because we have to keep our love secret. I really don't want to, I mean, I love her. But our friends won't like it if they knew. They'd hate it, if they found out. And they will, just not yet.

Anyway, I saw her just sit down, they suddenly Tawni and Zora asked her a serious question with a concerned look on their faces. _Did they know?_

Sonny hesitated to answer. She went bright red and sat there like she saw a ghost. _Did they know?_

Tawni and Zora were frustrated by now; then they pointed to me and gave a look to say "well then?" _Yeah, they knew..._

Sonny's POV:

After the awkward sit at the lunch table, Tawni and I went back to the dressing room. I was trying to work out how they saw me wink at Chad. Did they see him wink back too? I didn't know, but what I did know was that I was **extremely **nervous about them finding out early. I needed to talk to Chad about it, so I dialled his number and waited for him to pick up. No such luck, his phone was off so it went to answer machine. I left him a message saying "Hey Chad I really need to talk with you it's about telling people you-know-what"

I had to say you-know-what in case my friends walked in. I was kind of feeling guilty about not telling them.

But I couldn't, not yet anyway.

_Come on Chad, turn your phone on_

Chad's POV:

I yawned loudly as I woke up from my nap on the sofa. I turned my phone on to hear it beep with a new voice mail message. As it said Sonny Monroe on the screen, I listened to it, "Hey Chad I really need to talk with you it's about telling people you-know-what"

After I rang Sonny back, I changed quickly and ran to her dressing room.

"Hey Sonshine, sorry I didn't come round earlier, what's up?" I was apologetic about not hearing her message earlier.

"Hey, um, well we need to tell our friends about us," she looked nervous to tell them.

"OK but how will they take it. They kind of think we hate each other. Hello, exact opposite of that now!" Sonny giggled in agreement at the last sentence.

"Well I don't know and I don't care," she had a twinkle in her amazing eyes, "because I love you Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Love you too, Sonshine" and with that we threw ourselves into one incredible kiss. Wow. What we didn't know was that Tawni watched every single second of our conversation.

Sonny's POV:

After I pulled away, eventually, from my kiss with Chad, he looked into my eyes and told me I was beautiful. "Aw Chad," I replied, blushing, "You know, I never believed Chad Dylan Cooper could ever say that to me."

"Well believe it and get used to it, as well!" I giggled and he gave me a heart-melting smile. He's mine. Finally, he's mine.

"Well, well, well. Finally got together, and didn't tell us!" I knew that voice. Chad and I gasped in unison as we turned around to see Tawni standing there. "Tawni's intuition is never wrong."

Then she caught a glimpse of the mirror and blew a kiss to it. "Tawni, back to Earth" I said to snap her out of looking at her reflection. "Oh, right, sorry. Just saw that amazingly gorgeous person in the mir-"she trailed off as Chad said "Save it Tawni." I just can't help but giggle at everything Chad says.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go tell Grady, Nico, Zora and the drama snobs and they are NOT going to be satisfied. But I am, I told you I knew you liked him Sonny" she gloated that last sentence out as she walked down the hall.

"Drama snobs? Really?!" He looked a bit angry with Tawni for insulting him in front of me. But I knew how to make him snap out of that. "Chad, you know she's just jealous because I've got you and she hasn't" That made him look at me with such love in his eyes he couldn't help but smile.


	3. Truth be told

**Hey it's Amber here. I really hope you like the sequel so far! It's fun to write and there will be loads more chapters as I have lots of new ideas. Please review on my chapters as I need all the feedback I can get! Oh if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me! Anyway, this is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**SWAC of Chad being her admirer**

**Chad's POV Chapter 3:**

Ok, I was getting seriously worried now. Tawni knew about me and Sonny, and that girl can spread rumours. It's not like I didn't want people to know, but it was just a little too soon still. Maybe Sonny will calm me down. I dialled her number...

"Hey beautiful" I said as soon as she answered.

"Hey Chad, listen. We need to talk," Uh oh! When a girl says that, it means she wants to break up...

"Yeah," I said, trying not to sound worried. But I was scared about nothing, because she replied "Chad, I'm nervous about Tawni. She's just a gossip machine!"

Can she read my thoughts...?

"I know! I'm nervous about that as well. That's actually why I rang, Sonshine!" It was then I realised I really had changed. Before, I never would have called her Sonshine to her face. Well, to her phone, but you know what I mean.

"Chad, do we need to act like we hate each other? You know, like we used to" Sonny sounded a bit upset when she suggested that. I could tell, because before she said she wanted to be open about us.

"Um, OK, but it's going to be hard! Just because I'm an actor doesn't mean I can even pretend to hate you anymore, I love you!" That was incredibly cheesy.

"Chad I love you too, but do you realise the amount of abuse we'll get from our friends if Tawni told them?!"

"True... Anyway, can we meet in the cafeteria? I'm starving!" I completely changed the subject.

"Sure, see you in 5! Bye" She agreed.

We did our 'fine – good' routine (with a new cute and romantic meaning), followed by I love you's and bye's. Oh and that extremely annoying and sappy thing, you know. You hang up first...

Sonny's POV:

As I got changed in my dressing room, I heard a knock on the door. I shouted "Wait a minute, please" to hear "Sure Sonshine" as a reply. _Chad... _When I was fully clothed I opened the door to reveal my boyfriend. Couldn't get enough of saying that...

Walking down to the cafeteria with Chad, holding hands of course, I was starting to get hungry too. I needed real food, not that junk the serve us. "Hey, Chad, do you think they'll serve us actual food today?" I questioned Chad.

As we approached the open doors he said "Sonny, I wouldn't be-"When I saw what he was looking at, I froze too.

Chad and I were staring at the faces of our co-stars, all glaring at us.

Chad and I just stood completely still and said in perfect time with each other,

"Uh-oh"

**Ooh Look There Happens To Be A Button Calling Your Name.**

"**Review Me, Review Me"**

**;-]**


	4. Portlyn gets involved

**(A/N) Hey it's Amber, hoping that you like my story so far! Sorry I haven't updated for ages! I have more chapters to come though, so please, please review if you want to see them! :D Enjoy the 4****th**** chapter!**

**SWAC of Chad being her admirer**

**Chapter 4 Chad's POV:**

"Well, well, well!" Nico, Grady, Zora, Portlyn and the rest of our casts said, but Tawni didn't say anything, she just smirked a little. I could tell it was well rehearsed, though. Of course it was rehearsed; they've all wanted to say that since I met Sonny...

*Flashback*

"Oh my, gosh, I know you! You're ... You're ..."

"...him." Sonny nodded excitedly as I had pointed to a poster of Mackenzie Falls, "Chad Dylan Cooper"

"You're Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls!"

"And apparently you're Madge!"

"Yes! No, no! Madge is my waitress character. All of this belongs to Madge too! Hi, I'm Sonny"

"Sonny, that's a nice name!"

"Aw thank you. You know, when I was younger I really didn't like it but now it kind of suits me. I mean I have this one friend and her name is-"

"There you go." I stopped her rambling and handed her an autographed picture of me. "See you later!"

"K"

*End of flashback*

I flashed Sonny, who was blushing, an awkward look. As she returned my look, I saw her face go even brighter red. Then suddenly, she stepped forward. But she was too embarrassed to say anything, so she whispered "This is awkward."

I walked next to her and stood up for my relationship "Yes, I'm dating Sonny Monroe. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Oh isn't there?" I recognised that voice, Portlyn.

**Sonny's POV: **

I could not believe Portlyn just said that. I mean, she can't stop me dating Chad. I just knew that it was going to get ugly.

"No. I mean, yes," Chad was getting confused on how to reply, so darn cute, "OK, just listen Portlyn. There isn't anything you can do. You can't tell me who to date!" He said, giving me the I-tried look

"Oh, can't I?" She replied, with an angry look on her face. Wait, angry...?

"Will you stop with the stupid questions Portlyn?! He's my boyfriend and you can't change that! Why do you care anyway?" Chad gave me a grin for sticking up for us.

"Why, well because I love Chad!" Portlyn blurted out. _Wait..._

Chad and I stood up straight with our jaws dropping open but we managed to blurt out "YOU WHAT?!"

"Yeah that's right Sonny, I love Chad. More than you will ever love him!"

"OK reality check, Portlyn! I don't think anyone could love him more than me!" I could have sworn the others saw smoke coming out of my ears. My cast and Chad were just speechless.

"Oh yeah, Monroe, how about we let him choose?!" _Stupid move Portlyn,_ I thought to myself.

"Bring it, he's already chosen me anyway. I'm his girlfriend!" Portlyn and I simultaneously looked at Chad.

"Chad, choose!" We shouted furiously at each other.

But the slow realisation that Chad had run out of the cafeteria caught up to us...

**Review please! Oh, and if you can, please give me ideas for chapter 5 because I'm having a sort of writers block!**


	5. Wrong Choice Part 1

**(A/N) Hey People Of Earth! It's Amber here and I'm sorry about not updating been busy and also had writer's block! But I'm back now and so is Chapter 5! Btw **_**italic is thoughts! **_**R+R Please!**

* * *

**SWAC of Chad being her admirer**

**Chapter 5 Chad's POV:**

OK, I had just about ditched the girls. _**Seriously, I don't blame them for fighting over me!**_No, stupid, jerk-throb, conceited, idiotic Chad go away...

After I had finished arguing with my previous personality, I suddenly heard fast footsteps. Like, two girls running ... _Wait, two girls running?!_

That couldn't be good, and it wasn't. As soon as I took another breath, Portlyn and Sonny and grabbed me like I was the last slice of pizza! Portlyn looked at me with lust in her eyes, yeah she fancied me. It made me shiver with disgust. Sonny looked hurt, like I was choosing Portlyn. _Choosing Portlyn...?_

**Sonny's POV:**

I felt Chad shiver, which was weird. This was all Portlyn's fault, because if she would have kept her mouth shut and got over it, my relationship with Chad would still be perfect.

OK, that's a bit mean to Portlyn, not my usual 'exploding-ball-of-sunshiny' self but I hate Portlyn now. Besides, we both know Chad will choose me...

"Chaddy, hurry up and choose me!" Portlyn said that in a way so flirtatiously that it made me feel sick. He's my boyfriend for goodness sake! I knew Chad was going to say 'but I choose Sonny!' so I started miming the words.

But when I mimed 'but', he said something which made me want to shoot them both.

It sent shivers down my spine.

It made me want to burst into tears.

It filled me with hate.

"OK"

One word, that's all it takes. All it takes to ruin your love life. "CHAD, HOW COULD YOU! AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH SINCE I CAME HERE! I HATE YOU" he just stared at me with a weird look on his face and walked off with Portlyn, who was grinning. I choked back tears so much that I felt even sicker.

I ran back to the dressing room, bawling my eyes out. _How could he do this to me?! _Tawni was smiling, smiling when her 'best friend' was crying so much every organ in her body was crumbling to dust.

Tawni took one look at my wet, red face and sighed, "I told you he would break your heart one day"

**Chad's POV:**

That was a harsh way to settle this feud between Sonny and Portlyn, but it was all I could do. And I knew exactly what to do next...

* * *

**So what did you think of that chapter? Please review if you want Chapter 6! **

**;-]**


	6. Wrong Choice Part 2

**(A/N) Hey, it's Amber. Well obviously because I am the author. By the way, I forgot to put something about copyright, so here it is: **_**I don't own Sonny With a Chance because if I did, I would be rich, successful and not be sitting here telling you this. **_**There you have it; a disclaimer! ****Chapter 6 awaits you...**

* * *

**SWAC Of Chad Being Her Admirer:**

**Chapter 6 Sonny's POV:**

After about 4 hours of non-stop crying, I finally calmed down. _How oh how could Chad have done that to me?_ Yeah, that last thought started me off again. I thought he was The One, my soul mate but evidently I was wrong. Or so I thought....

"Star struck, camera flashes, cover of magazines, oh oh, star struck..."

It was Chad's ring tone. **It was Chad's ring tone?! **I rushed to the table to answer my phone, choking back tears as I thought of ways he could insult me. There was only one insult that would hurt me, though. One thing I could think of. I wouldn't have cared if he had called me a loser, or worthless etc... I only would have cared if he said he hated me. That would have really got me crying...

"H-Hi Ch-Chad" I stuttered when I answered my mobile. At least I wasn't crying, yet.

"Hey Sonshine" He replied. A look of confusion struck upon my face. _Wait a minute, he chose Portlyn..._

Before I could ask any questions, he immediately said "Look Sonny, I chose Portlyn to end the feud between you two" Yeah, that didn't make any sense to me, either.

"Wait a minute, Chad. I'm confused. How the heck did that end the feud between me and Portlyn?! The only thing it did do was break my heart," I half shouted, half spoke quietly at him, if that made any sense. I was so angry but so hurt that it was all I could say.

"Sonny, I have a plan to get her off your back, and mine. I'll pretend to date Portlyn, and be such a jerk she won't like me anymore. Then I tell her that I still love you anyway if she dumps me. Simple," He sounded like he knew what he was saying/doing, but this plan could still go wrong.

"What if she gets angry with you when you say you loved me the whole time, though?! She might be her usual overly-dramatic self and quit the Falls or something."

Then reality hit me, "Wait a sec, Chad, you still love me?!" I was so dumb and so thrilled at the same time that I didn't realise I sounded like a complete idiot.

He didn't answer my question, about the plan going wrong, but I didn't care. Why...?

"Of course, Sonny, you'll own my heart forever" At that moment, I was whole again.

**How did you like the StarStruck bit, pretty clever, huh?! I'm joking, or am I? Yeah, by the way, for those of you who don't know, StarStruck is the song Sterling Knight sings in the film, StarStruck. Review Please! :)**


	7. Nasty Ending?

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated for, like, ever! I couldn't find an alternate Microsoft Word at no cost **:(  
Oh well, I'm back! I know you missed me fanfiction … Yes anyway, here's chapter 7 and it's wrapping the story up, so I think it's the longest chapter!  
There's quite a surprise, tell me what you think!

* * *

**SWAC Of Chad Being Her Admirer**

**Chapter 7, Chad's POV:**

Operation Make It All Better was ago.

"Hey Portlyn, what's with that horrible frizzy hair today?! You look like you rubbed a million balloons on your head." I gladly insulted her with a smirk, this was going to be good.

"Chad, what the heck?! You're my boyfriend, show a little respect, hello!"

"Hey!"

"Arghhhhh!!" replied Portlyn, looking like she was actually going to burst.

"Aren't I horrible? You should break up with me! Right now!" _Please say you're dumped, please say your dumped, please say you're dumped…._

"Chad, why would I break up with you, I love you. Always have, always will. Forget Sonny, you know you want me." _Dang it_

**Later that day**

"Hey Chad, how did it go breaking up with Portlyn?" Sonny asked me, while laying on the sofa in the prop house.

"Well….." I replied, nervously, in a quite obvious high-pitched tone.

"You caved, didn't you?" Sonny answered, annoyed.

"Look, Sonshine, I'm sorry, but Portlyn said she loved me!"

A moments silence came and went, followed by Sonny's question.

"And do you love her?"

"I-I, um, w-well, Idon'tknow"

Sonny stood up, bolt upright, her gaping mouth quivering in shock, clearly taken aback from my sudden and heart breaking outburst. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Ch-Cha-" Was all Sonny managed to mumble. I felt so guilty, I love Sonny, but I don't really know how I feel about Portlyn.

_Did I love her?_

_Do I still love her?_

_Is she pretending?_

_Am I having a nightmare?_

_How can I ask so many questions at once?_

They were all good questions, but I needed answers. Fast.

**Sonny's POV:**

Sobbing my heart out, I ran into mine and Tawni's dressing room, to see the blonde admiring herself in the mirror. I cried louder as I shakily began to speak,

"Tawni, you was right all along. Chad doesn't love me, he'll leave me for Portlyn and they'll live happily ever before"

All she could say was "Don't you mean 'after'?"

I flopped onto the chair and whispered "I don't know what I mean. Especially to Ch-Ch-Chad" I whined/cried as I mentioned the traitor's name.

"Look Sonny, Chad is one guy. He'll move on, so will you. You're still young. Just because you're not as pretty as me, it doesn't mean you'll never find anyone else."

I sobbed louder and slowly said, "Thanks Tawn, that made me feel a whole lot better. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to pretend I'm over Chad when in secret I'll just love him and want him even more!"

Tawni stepped back at the anger, hurt and sarcasm in my voice. Of course, I didn't want to be the least bit mean, all I _wanted _was Chad.

She glared for a few moments, then stormed off, determined to find Chad.

**Chad's POV:**

OK, I was done filming my scene with Steve, I had to talk to Portlyn about this. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know how everything would work out. I didn't even know what I wanted to happen. I was confused whether I loved Sonny or Portlyn. Or Both. Or neither...

I ran to the cafeteria, poked my head around the door and focused my attention on Portlyn receiving her lobster. I called her name, she spun round, looked into my eyes, and smiled.

Creepy.

I walked over slowly, and whispered in her ear that I needed to talk to her. She dropped her food, literally, and followed me out into the abandoned corridor.

"Portlyn," I began, but couldn't finish, due to Tawni grabbing my arm and hauling me out of Portlyn's ear shot.

"Chad, dump Portlyn, Sonny's on the couch crying her eyes out. She loves you and we all know you love her. You always have, it's obvious. Just end it with Portlyn."

"I'll try"

"No you'll succeed" and Tawni flipped her and walked in the opposite direction.

I ran back up to Portlyn, and restarted my sentence, "As I was saying, Portlyn…"

**Sonny's POV:**

Tawni stormed back into the room, telling me she had spoken to Chad.

"What if he was lying about trying to end it with Portlyn?" I moaned.

"Then get over him! He's just a jerk!"

"He used to be my jerk"

"He's some no good drama actor"

"He used to be my no good drama actor"

"He owns no heart"

"He used to own my heart"

"He's , he's … he's CDC!"

"He was my CDC!"

With that, I fled, crying, from the dressing room, slamming the door, and bumped into the worst possible people.

Chad and Portyln.

After another glance, I noticed they were holding hands.

Wait, back up.

Holding hands!

_It had to be untrue, my eyes were deceiving me, lying to me in ways I could just shake off and forget._

_But when my thoughts faded and floated into the air, Chad announced something so devastatingly horrible that I felt like I was literally nothing anymore. Like the whole world had stopped, and I was being forced into a never-ending nightmare. What Chad Dylan Cooper said at that moment crushed my soul and tore my heart into 10 million pieces. I remember those words, and they'll haunt me until the day I die._

"Sonny, it's over"

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Sorry about the depressing, againt-Channy ending**


	8. There we go :

**-Hey peoples :) It's Amber, and yeah it's been a LOOOOONG time since I've updated or written another story, but, for those of you who have seen Falling For The Falls Part 2, "I'm ****back**** baby!" Haha… anyway, you people have been saying in your reviews about the un-Channy ending, correct? Yep… and I'm adding a new chapter… Enjoy :)**

**Oh and review to make me the happiest author in the world. Go on. DO IT :D**

**~I do not own SWAC (*tear*) but I will soon. I hope~ -**

***Sonny's POV***

"Sonny, c'mon cheer up, it's your birthday tomorrow!" Wow. That's the first time I've heard Tawni be supportive. Still, I'm not cheering up.

"And why should I?" I murmured between sobs…

"Because Chad's just a stupid guy who left you for Portlyn, get over it! You know about the open mic night we planned. And you shouldn't, but no, Grady had to open that _big _mouth of his and stupidly told you abo-"

"Tawni!" I snapped as she trailed off.

"Oh right… Anyway, the point is, we all know you love to sing so we organised this for your birthday. And we have a little present for you…" Ok, I was a bit worried about the evil smile that formed on her face as that last sentence was said…

"Wait… What present?" _What could it be? …Oh no!_

***8 o'clock at Sonny's house***

***Nobody's POV***

"Thanks for the birthday dinner mom, even though it's not my birthday yet" Sonny smiled and Connie smiled back.

"Sonny, I can see the nervousness in your smile! Spill… what happened?" Connie asked, in all seriousness.

"Mom… You know? Chad left me for Portlyn, Tawni and the rest organised a open mic night but there's going to be a surprise and I don't know what it is and I'm worried and Chad could be there and-" Sonny rambled on, but Connie interrupted her…

"Sonny don't worry, it's going to be OK! Just go and have a good time, you're not going to turn 17 ever again, are you?" Sonny half smiled while nodding.

***The Next Day***

***Sonny's POV***

My birthday! *cough* SEVENTEENTH birthday! This was going to be so cool, and as a bonus, the audience taping is this afternoon which is always awesome. I skipped merrily down the hallway, humming a song like nothing could go wrong…

Then I saw Chad Dylan Cooper…

Seeing as I was excited and happy, I forgot the fact we had had an argument a couple days ago… and I marched right up to him.

"What do you want, Monroe?" he questioned with an annoyed look on his face.

"…just saying' hi! It's my birthday today!" I stated happily, hoping he would say 'happy birthday' to me.

"Oh cool…" _Say it. Say it. Say it!_

Yeah, what do you think happened? Did he say happy birthday? Did he look like he cared? He left. What does that tell you? He hates me…

***Later that day***

Wow, the audience taping today was so amazing! The whole audience sang Happy Birthday and I was so touched! Also, since the audience sung while we were filming, Condor Studios televised it in the commercials, so that was incredible. I've gotten piles of letters from fans wishing me a happy 17th and I've replied to them all. I'm feeling extra generous today…

I've almost forgotten about Chad. Dang it, I just reminded myself of him… whatever, this is still an amazing day, no stupid boy can change that, can they…?

Oh my gosh, I nearly forgot about the open mic night as well! Better get ready, this is gonna be such a blast..

***At the open mic night***

The atmosphere on the emptied set was just so energetic. Half hour ago, everyone got me up on stage, then they sang happy birthday to me! I got emotional, thinking about living my dream at such a young age. They asked me to make a speech, so I did… I talked about the wonderful and emotional events that I had been through the past 2 years, and how everyone is so amazing…

Then best of all, in my opinion, they brought out a birthday cake, the size of Mount Everest (not literally…) in my favourite flavour: Triple fudge chocolate. With candles that spelled my name. Could I ask for more? No, but I still had a wish to make! What did I wish for? I'm _so _not telling… if I do then it won't come true…

I wondered why the night was going so smooth, then I remember; no Chad. Yep, Chad hadn't shown up. Which made me feel better, to be honest.

And just as I was thinking _I'm so glad Chad isn't here_…  
guess who walked in. Chad Dylan Cooper. My luck!

I thought he was going to come over to me, but he headed straight to the microphone. _Oh, he's probably gonna sing to Portlyn _I thought to myself, upset and uncomfortable at the thought.

I wasn't paying any attention to what Chad was doing; but my eyes were staring at him as soon as I heard his words…

"Sonny Monroe, this is for you" _He's gonna sing to me! _My heart skipped multiple beats and I stood up as he looked at me, with sorrow in his eyes. And then he started to sing…

_**Beautiful girls**_

_**All over the world**_

_**I could be chasing**_

_**But my time would be wasted **_

_**They got nothin' on you baby**_

_**Nothin' on you baby**_

_**They might say hi**_

_**And I might say hey**_

_**But you shouldn't worry**_

_**About what they say**_

_**They got nothin' on you baby**_

_**Nothin' on you baby**_

Aww! I wasn't gonna let him sing anymore. I was going right up to him, it was just too sweet!

_**I know you feel where I'm coming from**_

I started walking towards him__and as soon as he saw me coming, he stopped singing and walked off the stage, towards me. And he still had the mic…

_**Regardless of the thi-**_

As soon as we were inches apart, he tapped the microphone and began to speak,

"Sonny, I'm sorry for everything. Portlyn has nothing on you" I smiled at the irony, he paused, smiled back, then continued,

"I broke up with her 2 hours ago. It didn't feel right… but with you, Sonny, it does. I love you more than you'll ever know. You make me a whole different person. Around you I'm clumsy and un-cool and goofy but I don't care. Because I want the world to see what you mean to me" at this point I was speechless. He was being so… out of character… and I liked it. It's nice to see the good Chad once in a while.

I was about to speak but he shushed me with his finger, and continued "Sonny, will you take me back? Please?"

OK, now I was seriously speechless. He was looking right into my eyes, waiting for a reply. I just wanted to scream "YES!" but I just couldn't.

A smile swept across my face, and all I could do was nod. And that was fine for him.

He took my hand, and we walked out of the set, a couple once more…

**Haha, yah like? Yeah I know it was extremely badly written and lame but you can tell me that in a review ;) do it :)**


End file.
